1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powered skin care device. In particular, the present invention is directed to a powered skin care brush for gently cleansing skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powered skin cleansing devices having rotating, vibrating or oscillating brushes are known, but may be relatively aggressive when compared to hand washing or washing with a wash cloth. In addition, the devices tend to transmit more vibrations to the hand of the user holding the device than is desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a powered skin care device that is more gentle in cleansing skin and transmits less vibration to the hand holding the device.